tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pacman the great/Imperium Relictum - Unit Roster
This blog post details all the standard units in the Imperium Relictum RP. If you would like to recruit a different type of unit, leave a suggestion in the comments or speak with me in chat. This list is a work in progress. Elite Units Light Infantry Desert infantry: Light infantry equipped with scimitars and scaled armour to keep them cool in the desert heat. They have good stamina and are quicker moving than other light infantry, are well suited to scaling walls, and recieve bonuses in the desert. Heavy Infantry Foot knights: Heavy infantry equipped with bastard swords and full plate armour. They are the highest quality heavy infantry normally available, but their heavy armour makes them slow moving and quick to tire, and like swordsmen, they do not gain a combat bonus from close order formation. Missile Infantry Longbowmen: Infantry equipped with leather armour, a longbow, and a long dagger. They have a range of 400 yards and are fast moving and well motivated by skirmisher standards, as well as getting a bonus against armoured units. Arbalist: Infantry equipped with an arbalest, a knife, and a large wooden shield on their back. Their bolts are powerful and ignore their targets’ armour, and have a range of 500 yards, but their slow reload speed makes them less effective against lightly armoured troops. Light Cavalry Desert cavalry: Cavalry equipped with scaled armour and scimitars. Their light and breathable armour keeps them cool in the desert, and their scimitar efficiently transfers the momentum of the rider to their target, making them relatively effective at charging, and they gain combat bonuses in the desert. Orc riders: Orcish horsemen equipped with orcish armour and large one-handed weapons. They are somewhat heavily armoured and slow moving for light cavalry, but they are nonetheless agile, particuarly in hills, and lack the discipline of heavy cavalry. Like all orcish troops, they are undisciplined and inflict morale penalties on foes, and must be hired as mercenaries by non-Orcs. Heavy Cavalry Knights: Cavalry equipped with longswords, plate armour, and mail horses. They are slow moving and quick to tire, but in a long mêlée they are stronger than most infantry. Missile Cavalry Javelin cavalry: Leather armoured troops armed with a shortsword, small wooden shield, and javelins. They are fast moving and have a range of 50 yards, and they are capable of flanking manoeuvres on heavy infantry in a pinch, particularly if they can soften up their quarry with javelins before hand. Even without their javelins, they make fine cavalry. Veteran Units Light Infantry Highlanders: Leather armoured infantry with swords and shields. They have combat bonuses fighting on slopes when fighting on slopes (regardless whether they are fighting uphill or downhill), and have better stamina than other light infantry. Heavy Infantry Swordsmen: Heavy infantry equipped with a steel cuirass and helmet, chainmail armour, a longsword, and a large plated shield. They are strongers indivudual soldiers than other heavy infantry, but do not benefit from fighting in close order formations. Axemen: Axe-wielding infantry armoured in brigandine cuirass and equipped with a large shield. They are versatile all round heavy infantry, but are not as mobile as swordsmen, nor as drilled as pikemen. Orcish warriors: Orcish infantry equipped with orcish armour and an assortment of heavy two handed weapons. They are more disciplined than beserkers, capable of entering formations, but nonetheless are prone to charging out of order. Only Orsimer can recruit these soldiers as levies - others must hire mercanaries. Missile Infantry Crossbowmen: Unarmoured troops armed with a crossbow and a long dagger. They carry a large wooden shield on their back to protect them when reloading their crossbow. Although their bolts are armour piercing and have a range of 350 yards, their slow reloading speed somewhat hampers their general utility. Light Cavalry Lancers: Leather armoured cavalry armed with lances and swords for close combat. They are equally capable of charging and pursuit, but if they are bogged down they are vulnerable to attack from heavy cavalry and heavy infantry. Heavy Cavalry Men-at-arms: Mail armoured cavalry with a lance, longsword, a steel heater shield, and a steel cuirass. They are capable in drawn out fights, though are not quite as capable at charging and pursuit as heavy lancers. Missile Cavalry Horse archers: Unarmoured archers equipped with a short bow and a long dagger. They are weak units, but nonetheless their range of 200 yards and their fast moving horses make them excellent at harassing enemies and avoiding close combat. Regular Units Light Infantry Woodsmen: Light infantry armoured with boiled leather, shortswords, and bucklers. They are particularly suited to combat in woodland and enclosed spaces. Berserkers: Orcs clad in the boiled hide of fallen enemies, equipped with very little save their trusty weapons (which, given the irregular nature of the unit, vary considerably from orc to orc). They are strong in in close quarters and charges, as well as inflicting morale penalties on their foes, but are somewhat unpredictable. Orc units are only recruitable as levies by Orsimer nations - others must recruit them as mercenaries. Heavy Infantry Pikemen: Spear infantry equipped with long, two handed pikes, bucklers, and a shortsword as a sidearm, and armoured in a steel cuirass and helmet, with leather greaves and gauntlets. They gain bonuses to fighting enemies head on, particularly charging cavalry. Missile Infantry Javelineer: Troops armed with a small wooden shield, throwing javelins and a shortsword, in leather armour. Their range of 50 yards is somewhat limited, but they move quickly and can outrun infantry and some heavy cavalry, and can serve as light infantry if need be. Archers: Unarmoured troops armed only with a bow and a knife. They have a range of 250 yards and are fast moving, but their poor morale and close quarters ability makes them better suited to hiding behind the front line. Light Cavalry Hobilars: Scouts with padded armour and a short spear suitable for use in close combat. They can run down fleeing enemies, but are should not be used in charges against well ordered infantry, and they are much better suited to scouting, given their high speed, and receive a bonus when pursuing units. They are well suited to hit and run tactics. They are excellent in rough terrian. Heavy Cavalry Heavy lancers: Leather armoured horsemen equipped with a large steel lance, a spear, and a steel breastplate. They are faster moving than other heavy cavalry (though not quite capable of keeping up with light cavalry) and are very effective at charging at enemy lines, though in a prolonged mêlée they are weaker than other heavy cavalry. Missile Cavalry Mounted Crossbowmen: Unarmoured troops equipped with a long dagger and a crossbow. They have a bouns firing against armoured units, but the unwieldiness of a crossbow is exacerbated by horseback use, so they have a range of 250 yards and poor ranged fire. They are better used by riding to a good vantage point, dismounting, then firing, rather than shooting from horseback Conscripted Units Light Infantry Peasants: Poorly trained conscripts equipped with leather armour, shortswords, and bucklers. Their lack of training makes them susceptible to routing and poor fighters in general. Heavy Infantry Levy spearmen: Low quality infantry equipped with spears, leather armour, and large, round wooden shields. If they mange to remain in formation, they will be able hold off attacks directed at their front, and can withstand cavalry charges. Missile Infantry Hunters: Peasants equipped with a bow and whatever mêlée weapons they happen to own. Though competent bowmen, they are unused to the tactics of military archery and as such are ineffectual in massed volleys. Cavalry Horses and horsemen are too expensive and time consuming to train to be recruited at the cost and speed of other conscripts, so there are no cavarly conscripts. Miscellaneous Military engineers Military engineers are responsible for constructing siege equipment and mining walls. They are also required to make temporary forts for armies to camp in. These units are regulars. Fifty is the recommended minimum useful amont. Battlemages Battlemages are units which utilize magic in battle, and as such fall into a broad range of categories. There are currently no designated battlemage units. Battlemages can specialize in Destruction, Conjuration, Restoration, or Mysticism. Restoration mages can also serve as medics, and will recover some of the casualties lost in battle. Category:Blog posts